pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
The Incredibles Trivia
Cameos, in-jokes, re-used animation and other trivia from The Incredibles. Cameos *Doc Hudson from Cars can be seen parked on the street to the left of the screen at the 1:40:27 mark in the film. Although Cars was released after The Incredibles, development of Cars was well under way. *The Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots toy from Al's office in Toy Story 2 appears in Bob's office. *A fire engine bearing a resemblance to Red is seen outside the jewelry store. Cameos Gallery Incrediblesdochudson.jpeg|A real life version of Doc Hudson in the bottom left of the image Tumblr_mokvjoOLXr1rcb0d2o1_500.jpg|The Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots in Bob's office Incredibles-Red.jpg|A real life version of Red In-Jokes *At the 1:37:32 mark in the film, Lozano Records can be seen in the background as a tribute to a Pixar production artist named Albert Lozano. *Another building at the 1:39:15 mark is labelled Arriaga & Co after Pixar production assistant Daniel Arriaga. *Mr. Incredible is told to go to conference room A113, where he is attacked by an Omnidroid. The code is also visible, cryptically, when Elastigirl tracks down Mr. Incredible's holding cell to floor A1, cell block 13. *In one scene, a sign for the Luxo Deli can be seen, and a restaurant called Andy's. The Luxo Deli is a reference to Luxo, Jr. (the first short film Pixar produced), and Andy's is a reference to Andy from Toy Story. *When Mr. Incredible is fighting crime in the beginning of the movie, the streets on his GPS are the streets near the Pixar Animation Studios building. *When Mr. Incredible is being spoken to by Mr. Huph, a cup of pencils gets knocked to the floor — a common test shot in early CGI animation. *As Bob Parr apathetically reads the newspaper at the dinner table, one of the sub-headlines on the front page reads "Catastrophe Seen As Crisis Looms", which is clearly a cheeky nod to the headline seen on the paper read by Harry Connick Jr.'s character Dean McCoppin reading "Disaster Seen As Catastrophe Looms", itself a reference to the headline chomped out of Jim Dear's newspaper in Lady and the Tramp and The Iron Giant. Other Trivia *In Japan, the film was simply called "Mr。インクレディブル" (meaning "Mr. Incredible"). *Near the end of the film, Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston, the last of the legendary group of Disney animators called the "Nine Old Men", make an appearance after the Omnidroid v.10 is destroyed. On September 8, 2004, the day that Brad Bird and producer John Walker recorded the commentary for the DVD, Thomas passed away at the age of 92 from cerebral hemorrhage. Four years later on April 14, 2008, Johnston passed away at the age of 96 from natural causes. The two had also appeared in The Iron Giant as train engineers. *The sequence where, after breaking through an apartment wall into a jewelry store, Frozone is kept at gunpoint by a nervous rookie cop ("I'm just getting a drink."). This is a direct homage/parody of a similar sequence in Die Hard with a Vengeance. In both films, the threatened character is played by Samuel L. Jackson. Even the police officer's facial design is recognizably similar. *This is the first Pixar film to center on mostly all-human characters. This may have been the result of Pixar eventually developing technology to get around the infamous "uncanny valley" when it comes to animating humans, compared to the humans seen in the Toy Story films. *This is the only major Pixar film where the Pizza Planet delivery truck doesn't make an appearance, the reason cited as being the Pizza Planet truck model was not made in the time period (1962) the film is set in. But it still appears in Incredibles 2, despite that film also being set in 1962, and even in Brave, set in the tenth century AD (though as a toy, since motorized vehicles were not invented until the 19th century). *However, the Pizza Planet Truck does appear in ''The Incredibles'' game in the Late To School level multiple times as the player runs past 4-way intersections, and in the final level. It has also appeared in the sequel and in the video game LEGO The Incredibles. *This is the first Pixar film to be rated PG by the MPAA. *This is the first Pixar movie to have the title card appear both at the start and at the end (before the credits). *This is the final Pixar film released before Pixar’s acquisition by The Walt Disney Company in January 2006, though Disney has been associated with releasing every Pixar film since the first, Toy Story. *This is the only Pixar film to be released in November on a Friday (5 November 2004), along with [[Monsters, Inc.|''Monsters, Inc.]] (2 November 2001). Pixar films released in May or June are released on Fridays, but those released in November are released on Wednesdays. *In the Disney movie ''Mars Needs Moms, Milo has a poster of Mr. Incredible over his bed. *When the family was in the limo with Rick Dicker, Elastigirl was on the phone listening to Kari's messages she made in Jack-Jack Attack. *This is the first Pixar film whose home release has the widescreen and fullscreen version released separately (Finding Nemo had its widescreen and fullscreen releases on separate DVDs, but within the same case). Eventually, only the widescreen version remains still sold. *This is the second Pixar film to be produced in anamorphic widescreen aspect ratio (2.40:1); all of that company's previous films were produced in 1.85:1, after A Bug's Life (2.35:1). *This is also the last Pixar film to be released on VHS (if you don't count the extremely rare Cars VHS). *This is the first Pixar film to use profanity, followed by Cars and Ratatouille; as the word "cripple" is said once (referring to a handicapped person) and God's name is used in vain twice. This is another reason for the film's PG rating. *This is the only Pixar film which lacked a voice of Joe Ranft, back when he was still alive. However, he was one of the movie's additional voice talents. *Brad Bird initially had the film planned to be distributed by Warner Bros., who distributed Bird's 1999 animated film The Iron Giant. However, the animation division of Warner Bros. had dissolved, so Brad Bird decided to give the film to Pixar, a thing that Pixar CCO and Bird's close friend John Lasseter had been hoping he'd do for a long time. *It took almost two weeks to render the most complicated shot in the film.The Science Behind Pixar Fun Facts *Zero-point energy is a real physics concept, devised by Albert Einstein and Otto Stern. Scientific opinion differs as to whether it is just a mathematical concept, or something real which could be tapped for free energy. * When Mr. Incredible tracks down the robber at the beginning of the film, the contents of the stolen handbag also includes a Mr. Incredible PEZ dispenser. *This is the first Pixar film to use computer processing units from Intel. Pixar replaced servers from Sun Microsystems with Intel Xeon processors in its "render farm"--a bank of servers that fuses artists' images into finished film frames--with eight blade servers from RackSaver. In all, the blade system contains 1,024 Intel 2.8GHz Xeon processors, and it runs the open-source Linux operating system. Closing credits: *This is the third and last Pixar film to be filmed in PixarVision. The first two were Monsters, Inc. ''and [[Finding Nemo|''Finding Nemo]]. *This is the first Pixar film to feature RenderMan's 2003 logo and the first time that RenderMan is seen with a logo in a Pixar film. References pl:Iniemamocni/Ciekawostki Incredibles Trivia